vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Negi Springfield
Summary Negi Springfield is an aspiring Magister Magi and the ten-year old English teacher at the all-girls Mahora Academy. Excessively humble and polite, his demure exterior hides his incredible magical potential, which gets into more than his fair share of awkward situations. But his family history ties him to a much larger plot, one that can decide the fate of both the mundane and magical worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Negi Springfield, "Son of the Hero", "The Thousand Master's Son", "Prodigy", "Boy Genius Mage", "Negi-Bōzu", "Orphan Son of the Queen of Calamity", "Negi-Brat", "Negi-Sensei", "Negi-Baka" Origin: Mahou Sensei Negima! Gender: Male Age: 10 (first coming to Mahora- technically 9, as he uses the Kazowe system, where a baby is 1 year old when born), 17 (EoS), 71 (age of death, alternative timeline) Classification: Non-Human (possibly Vampire)/Mage/Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, has some magic resistance, spells like disarming, sleeping, basic healing of wounds, manipulation of objects, anti-hypnosis, illusions, memory sharing/erasing, deflecting, love spells, binding fields, magic dispelling, Sealing, Telepathy, Flight, can sense and track ki, can make thousands of lightning clones, can summon elemental spirits to fight for him, Intangibility, can form Pactios with people and loan them some of his power, also communicate with them telepathically from long distances and summon them, Master Martial Artist, Energy Absorption, can sense and see ghosts when exorcists and shamans couldn't, Time Travel and Time Stop with the Cassiopeia device, Resistance to Transmutation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid), Skilled Swordsman, Good Marksman Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable to Jack Rakan, who can do this) Speed: Hypersonic+ in base (Reacted to surprise attacks by a serious Rakan in close quarters), Massively Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ in Raiten Taisou modes (As fast as the stepping leader during a lightning strike, which ranges from 150km/s = Mach 437 to 2260km/s = Mach 6588), instantaneous with Cassiopeia. Raiten Taisou level 2 gives him Massively Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed while Level 1 doesn't, as evidenced by Rakan and Fate exploiting the weakness of him "getting crushed at the start of a move" Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Capable of doing 3000 push-ups with a 45 ton boulder on his back in base form without using magic via Cantus Bellax) Striking Strength: City Class (His punches were compared to Rakan's, he also punched through Fate who previously tanked a powerful satellite beam) Durability: At least City level (Tanked attacks from Jack Rakan and Fate Averruncus) Stamina: Extremely high, fought dreamworld Eva for 10 days in the Phantasmagoria realm, died 70 times in that realm and was still able to keep fighting over and over again. Able to keep up Magia Erebea for extended battles and pull out multiple high level spells one after another Range: Several kilometers when using beam-like spells, several meters with other spells, standard melee range otherwise Standard Equipment: His magic staff (spell focus and can be used like a broom to assist flight), Magic ring (to channel spells), Pactio Cards (can summon them at will), Sometimes he has used magical guns and other artifacts as he's an antique collector Intelligence: Became a middle school teacher at 9 years old, learned Ku Fei's Chinese Kung Fu in 3 hours when it normally takes people at least 3 months, capable of mastering many techniques and magic abilities much faster than normal and creating his own high powered magical techniques, and he also figured out how to use Chao's Cassiopeia device when Chao (who is a super genius and the most intelligent student in Mahora) needed a high-tech battle-suit to control it and took her 2 years to master it, fair leadership skill Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Spells * Saggita Magica '(魔法の射手（サギタ・マギカ）, ''Magic Archer): One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least one thousand and one arrows. Negi primarily uses Light arrows that cause explosive damage, Lightning arrows that paralyse the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do, Wind arrows which usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target, Fire arrows, and currently Darkness arrows which have the same effect as light arrows. Negi also realizes that one can use their entire body to cast Sagitta Magica, and combines this with a full-body tackle. * 'Evocatio '(Summon): A spell used to summon spirits to aid the user in battle. This spell is similar to how Eastern mages utilize talismans in order to summon demons to assist them. These elemental spirits that serve the caster can be directed to attack or capture an enemy. * 'Refectio '(活力全快 (レフェクティオー), Recovery): By using a flower as a catalyst, Negi casts a spell that restores the target's stamina, which refreshes their minds and makes them more alert. * 'Extrasensoria Perceptio '(超感覚知覚, Extrasensory Perception): Also known as ESP, is basic cognitive magic to perceive the outside world. When referring to perception outside the world it means outside the realm of the "normal" senses (sight, hearing, touch, smell, taste). This means telepathy, clairvoyance, perceiving future events among the various abilities. Wind Spells * 'Flans Exarmatio '(風花 武装解除（フランス・エクサルマティオー）, Windflower Disarmament): A spell that blows off, with a powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing and other light things are changed into flower petals. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how strong the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent himself. * 'Flans Saltatio Pulverea '(風花 風塵乱舞（フランス・サルタティオ・プルウェレア）, Windflower Dust Storm): Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast. The power of the wind depends on the amount of magic used. * 'Deflexio '(風楯（デフレクシオ）, Wind Shield): A simple anti-physical protective magic. While its actual defensive capabilities are low compared to Flans Paries Aerialis, it is much more long-lasting and can be maintained indefinitely. * 'Flans Paries Aerialis '(風花 風障壁（フランス・バリエース・アエリアーリス）, Furansu Bariēsu Aeriārisu), Windflower Wind Barrier): A defensive shield spell which surrounds the mage and can stop a 10-ton truck. Usually, an incantation is required to disable the barrier. * 'Flans Paries Venti Vertentis '(風花旋風 風障壁（フランス・パリエース・ウェンティ・ウェルテンティス）,Windflower Whirlwind, Barrier of Wind): A defensive spell that creates a tornado around the mage, using the intense air currents as a protection against outside threats. This effect can last from two to three minutes. * 'Nebula Hypnotica '(眠りの霧（ネブラ・ヒュプノーテエイカ）, Mists of Sleep): A spell which creates a mist capable of making all opponents caught inside it to fall asleep. Lightning Spells * '''Fulguratio Albicans(白き雷(フルグラティオー・アルビカンス), White Lightning): A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects. * Iaculatio Fulgoris '(雷の投擲(ヤクラーティオー・フルゴーリス), ''Lightning Spears): A spell that attacks by releasing electrically charged magical javelins. Because the projectiles released are javelins and not arrows, each one of them is stronger than an arrow of thunder, and has greater physical destructive power. However, because they mimic the shape of a javelin, they are easier to dodge than its direct version "Fulguratio Albicans". * 'Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens '(雷の暴風(ヨウィス・テンペスタース・フルグリエンス), Jupiter's Storm Of Thunder): This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. * 'Dios Tukos '(雷の斧(ディオス・テュコス), Axe of Lightning): A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek , as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. * 'Kilipil Astrape '(千の雷(キリアキプル・アストラペー), Thousand Thunderbolts): An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence. During the incantation, magic is charged, and then released in a hail of lightning bolts. Due to the wide area that is affected, this spell is normally used against entire armies or fleets, and like most spells of this tier, a skilled mage may focus the area-of-effect-spell into a single concentrated stream to attack high-level opponents. * '''Lightning Decoy: Negi creates a clone of himself made out of lightning, that is able to fool the enemy. * Thousand Decoy Barrier: Negi creates a thousand lightning clones to attack, block attacks or distract the enemy. * Halebarda Fulgoris '(魔杖雷鉾槍化（ハレバルダ・フルゴーリス）, ''Magic Staff Lightning Halberd): This spell allows Negi to change lightning though his staff and change it to a Halberd of lightning. Reinforcement Spells * 'Cantus Bellax '(戦いの歌（カントゥス・ベラークス）, Song of Battle): A form of physical reinforcement used by a mage in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this magic also exponentially increases muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. In addition, the mage’s reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system. * 'Melodia Bellax '(戦いの旋律 (メローディア・ベラークス), Melody of Battle): A more advanced form of Cantus Bellax used to achieve extremely high agility by supplying mana to all parts of the body. * 'Vis Maxima '(最大出力(ウィース・マーキシマ), Maximum Output): The spell to draw out the maximum performance of reinforcement magic such as Cantus Bellax. Due to the increase in mana upkeep requirements, the duration of this spell is fairly short. Other Spells * 'Ensis Exsequens '(断罪の剣 （エンシス・エクセクエンス）, Sword of Conviction): A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline and Negi, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target. Any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extremely low temperature left in the spell's wake. * 'Lagena Signatoria ': Spell that combines the use of a magical item to seal away and/or render powerless an opponent with spiritual or magical powers of an extremely high or puissant nature. In that a being with truly developed spiritual powers can continue to exist even after its corporeal form (caro) is destroyed the Ryômen Sukuna no Kami, for example, had its body shattered by extreme cold, and yet still needed to be sealed away (see 53rd Period for details) the "Lagena Signatoria", while not ideal for all situations, may, for some opponents, be the only truly effective counter. * 'Barrier-Crushing Palm Prototype #5 ': A technique he apparently developed himself, by putting his hand into physical contact with a magical barrier he can shatter it, even one as powerful and complex as Dynamis' mandala - type barrier. * 'Nebula Hypnotica ': Mist of Sleep. Creates a fog that on contact renders the target unconscious. * 'Nympha somni, regina Mab, portam aperiens ad se me alliciat ': Magic that lets you see into sleeping people's dreams. Mab is the name of a queen who appears in a Celtic myth. She is thought of as a fairy who controls dreams. * Mnemosyne, Ad Se Nos Allicat ': The spell that allows the target to experience or share the memories of the caster. Normally it would be impossible even for the caster to re-experience the actual visual and auditory stimuli of the past; such moments are of the present (praesentia) and, once they have passed into the past, may no longer be accessed. * 'Incendium Gehennae '(奈落の業火(インケンディウムゲヘナエ), Hellfire Conflagration): A Fire and Darkness-element spell which creates a large explosion of black flames at the target area. It traps the victim in a tornado of black flames. Movement Techniques * '''Shundō (瞬動,Instant Movement): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. * Koku Shundō '(虚空瞬動, ''Void Instant Movement): A form of instant movement that allows the user to use instant movement on the air by bouncing off it. Magia Erebea * 'Magia Erebea '(闇の魔法 (マギア・エレベア), lit. Dark Magic): This is a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. Any special properties of the spell that is absorbed will also transfer to the user. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. * 'Actus Noctis Erebeae '(夜と闇の型(アクトゥス・ノクティス・エレペアエ), Form of the Dark Night): This is the regular form the user of the technique takes when they want to store magical spells within themselves without canceling the previous Magia Erebea. By incanting "Supplementum", they will absorb the magic into themselves, but not merge with it, where they can release it at a later time. * 'Agilitas Fulminis '(疾風迅雷（アギリタース・フルミニス）, Lightning Speed): By absorbing Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens, the mage gains extreme agility in exchange for lower defensive capabilities. The mage’s movements become electrified, allowing for "thunder element" physical attacks. Projectile attacks can be deflected by an air current magic shield. * 'Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio '(獄炎煉我（シム・ファブリカートゥス・アブ・インケンディオー）, lit. Hell's Refining Fire): The form that takes the magic power from Incendium Gehennae into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster’s flesh gains powerful hardness and resistance to heat. Specializes in Offense and Defense. Punches take on Dark Flame element. Absorbs opponents' magic. * 'Dextra Emittam ': Right Arm Release. Negi incants the spell to release the magic loaded into his hand though his use of dark magic. * 'Sinistra Emittam '': Left Arm Release. This spell is indicated in order to release delayed magic and the like from left hand. * '''Supplementum ': Load. A spell that uses dark magic to take magical power into oneself and fuse it with the spirit. * '''Circuli Absorptionis Ex TemporLagena Signatoria: A magic ritual used to absorb mana/ki. As the drawn circle is connected to Negi physically and spiritually, the absorbed mana or ki can directly used for Magia Erebea. Has absorbed energy blasts from Jack Rakan with this ability. * Sinus Magnus ': The Great Sheath. The ultimate purpose of “dark magic” – not taking in chi or mana, shots or spells, but the enemy’s own power, making it your own. With this, he can apply the power of an energy attack that he absorbed and add its strength into himself, increasing his physical strength and Attack Potency. * '''Enroachment of Erebea ': The primary disadvantage of the Magia Erebea, however, is the corruptive nature of the spell, known as the "Enroachment of Erebea". It feeds on the users body and soul, as any dark feelings; such as hatred, greed, lust, revenge, in other words, negative emotions. As the corruption furthers, the user's body is overwhelmed by their own darkness and negativity, transforming their body in a partially reptilian monster; granting them a clawed hands and feet, a long, whiplike tail, as well as more prominent canines and longer hair. When in this monstrous state, the user gains vastly enhanced physical abilities and magical power, which is evident in the crest-like aura the emanates from their body, but lose all sense of self, becoming a monster with no sanity bent entirely on killing everything in their path. Negi has likely gained control over this form by EoS and should be able to transform into this at will, though this is slightly ambiguous. Otherwise, this form is accessed by Negi losing control of his darkness. He stack his other techniques on top of this, allowing him to use Raiten Taisou and other Armaments in this form as well. * 'Great Vigour of the Thunderous Sky ' : With this form, Negi becomes Lightning incarnate, making him move as fast as the stepping leader during a lightning strike, which ranges from 150km/s = Mach 437 to 2260km/s = Mach 6588. He has 2 levels of this, Raiten Taisou 1 and 2. With 1, he gains Massively Hypersonic/MHS+ movement speed. With RT2, he gains MHS/MHS+ reactions and combat speed in addition to the movement speed, as evidenced by this form increasing his "thought speed and physical maneuverability". This covers RT1's weakness of "getting crushed at the start of the move". Mahōken '''Mahōken (魔法拳, Magic Fist) is Negi's signature combat technique, which supplements his oriental martial arts with Western magic, creating the following magical-based fighting techniques: * Fūka Hōken '(風華崩拳, lit. ''Crushing Fist of Majestic Winds): This technique supplements his striking hand with numerous wind-elemental Sagitta Magica that release upon contact. * 'Ōka Hōken '(桜華崩拳, lit. Crushing Fist of Majestic Cherry Blossoms): This technique supplements his striking hand with light-elemental Sagitta Magica for an electrified physical strike. * 'Raika Hōken '(雷華崩拳, lit. Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning): This magic-based striking technique supplements with striking hand with lightning-elemental Sagitta Magica. * 'Ōkasōshō, Taikō Chōgyosei '(桜華槍衝 太公釣魚勢, lit. Piercing Lance of Cherry Blossom Majesty, Archduke Angler Dominator): Similar to Ōka Hōken, but Negi uses the light element Sagitta Magica's through his staff instead of his fist causing piercing damage. Hakkyokuken One of the two styles of Chinese Martial Arts that Negi learned from Ku Fei, 'Hakkyokuken '(八極拳) is an external/hard style that emphasizes simple, direct, explosive strength at close range. Together with Hakkeshō, it allows Negi to have to have a great balance in his fighting. * '''Tenshinkoda (転身胯打): A technique where Negi spins to avoid his enemy's punch to get with their guard. While turning towards them he sends a backhand towards their face. * Rokutaikai Chō: A technique where Negi grabs the wrist of the opponent to drag them into close quarters with him. This easily allows him to launch another quick attack that will be difficult to dodge, like Kakuda Chōchū. * Honshin Fukko '(翻身伏虎, lit. ''Crouching Tiger Descend): A technique where Negi will begin to somersault. He then comes spinning down, preforming a horizontal chop on his opponent from above, seemingly using the momentum gained in the fall to increase the force behind his strike. * 'Haō Sekkō '(覇王折江, lit. Tyrannical Crooked River): A technique where he attacks the opponent with a double fisted strike. Negi used it with Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form by charging electrical energy around both fist to enhance the strike. * 'Kyūho Chūken '(弓歩沖拳, lit. BowStep Fist Thrust): A technique where Negi steps forward and with the thrust of his body initiates a hard punch. This technique can be enhanced by using Saggita Magica arrows to add considerable power to his punch. * 'Kakuda Chōchū '(かく打頂肘, , lit. Beckoning Strike, Pinnacle Elbow): A technique where Negi steps into the body of the opponent and sharply elbows them in the chest. Negi likes to enhance this attack with lightning through either a Sagitta Magica or Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form. When the lightning enhanced elbow strikes the target's chest, it discharges lighting, causing piercing and blunt damage. Hakkeshō One of the two styles of Chinese Martial Arts that Negi learned from Ku Fei, '''Hakkeshō (八卦掌) is an internal/soft style which specialises in free-flowing stances designed to maneuver around an opponent, and using full rotations of the body to deflect an opponent’s attack, using the same motion to increase the power of a counter strike. Together with Hakkyokuken, it allows Negi to have to have a great balance in his fighting. * Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō '(獄炎崩山托天掌, lit. ''Hellfire Mountain-Crushing, Heaven-Bearing Palm): A single heavy palm thrust to the chest of the opponent. Negi can enhance the power of the technique by using it in Magia Erebea's Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio form. When used like that, the technique hits the target with a close-range heatwave. Artifacts After making a temporary pactio with the Third Princess of the Hellas Empire, Negi gained access to a pocketbook shaped artifact that allows him to summon the artifacts of other people he has made pactios with. The Artifacts he has access to are: * '''Ensis Exorcizans: Also known as Hama no Tsurugi, personal artifact of Asuna Kagurazaka. It has the ability to cancel magic (forming a barrier around the wielder) and unsummon anything that can be summoned. It has also shown to cancel ki depending on how the ki was used, for example canceling Kotaro's ki based ninjutsu or Rakan's ki blast. The magic cancel ability is not the artifact's ability but Asuna's ability which is possibly linked to that sword. As stated by Rakan that he was borrowing powers from his students. Initially manifested as a harisen, but its true form is that of a great sword. Can banish demons with a single attack, and imbued with magic-repelling properties in general. * Diarium Ejus: Picture Diary of the Id, personal artifact of Nodoka Miyazaki. The pages of the diary can show the thoughts (in simple written form) of whoever the user knows the name of, to gather information or to anticipate attacks. They can make smaller floating books appear to record the thoughts of multiple people at once. * Sica Sisicusiro: Sixteen Skewering Daggers, personal artifact of Setsuna Sakurazaki. A wakizashi that can split into 16 clones, all of which can hover and move independently. Can also be used as a regular offhand blade or dual-wielded. When the dagger is split, only the original retains the hilt ornament. Can be used to trap, bind, and electrocute enemies. * Flabellum Euri, Flabellum Australe ': Fan of the Eastern Wind, Fan of the Southern Wind, personal artifacts of Konoka Konoe. A pair of paper fans with healing abilities. Flabellum Euri can completely heal any injuries short of a crushed skull, provided that less than 3 minutes has passed since sustainment; Flabellum Australe can heal any illness (or similar so-called “Status” defects, eg. petrification) less than 30 minutes old. * '''Orbis Sensualium Pictus ': Illustration of the World, personal artifact of Yue Ayase. A set of items including flying broom, mage’s hat, a robe, other accessories, and most significantly, a self-updating encyclopedia (or compendium) of magic connected to MahoNET. All displayed data entries will have related links contain summaries of basic information regarding the subject. However, as the data comes from MahoNET, if the old information is ever overwritten (updates, etc.) then it cannot be retrieved. * 'Imperium Graphices ': Empire of the Scrawl, personal artifact of Haruna Saotome. A set of items including sketchbook, quill, ink bottle, cloak, beret, and various other oddities. Can summon simple golems based on the drawings. A splendid Pactio Artifact, as the Ministra can single-handedly maintain a system of offense and defense with an army of golems. About 1% of damage received by her golems are transfered back to her. * 'Occulus Corvinus ': Sight of the Black Raven, personal artifact of Kazumi Asakura. A maximum of 6 spying machines that can be remotely operated from extreme ranges. They are more effective if used with Sayo Aisaka. * 'Sceptrum Virtuale ': King’s Sceptre of Power, personal artifact of Chisame Hasegawa. A magical-girl-esque wand that allows the user to dive into the computerized world. When in conjunction with her laptop PC, it allows her and anyone within her vicinity to enter cyberspace, upon which she can internally hack into systems using her computer knowledge to put a stop to any opponent. However, their physical bodies remain in the real word in a kind of trance-like state. Most likely, it is their astral forms which enters cyberspace. Additionally, Chisame is supported by seven virtual electronic spirits, which are seen as talking, long-tailed mice. * 'Speculatrix Clandestina ': Invisibility Cloak, personal artifact of Kaede Negase. A magical cloak that can makes the user invisible and travel in another dimension but not limited for the user as it has shown to affect multiple people when Kaede tried to save her classmates and teleport them somewhere else. The dimension contains a house inside which is very useful for preparation. Apparently it has shown to absorb enemies attacks thus teleporting the attack somewhere in her dimension or other possible places. * 'Cassiopeia ': A device he got from Chao Lingshen. It allows the user to jump forward or backwards in time. Also create a 2-3 seconds time stop effect every time jump adding it up with an instant movement which makes the speed instantaneous. Another thing is that it can be used to avoid even an unavoidable hit as long as the user jumps through time in that instant. As it requires precision control and event prediction down to the nanoseconds, Negi operates it using magical spirits while Chao uses an AI. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Negima Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sealing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vampires Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Staff Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7